magicalgirlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian
Name: Damian Goreson Age: whatever is appropriate to the campaign (guessing somewhere around 11-12?) Image: Damian is rather thin and weedy. Combine this with an above average height and you get an effect that looks somewhat like pulled taffy in child form. He wears long sleeves, gloves, and a wide brimmed hat when in the company of others in order to hide the large, dark green, splotches that cover his skin and the small, pointed, barbs that stick out by about a millimeter or two from just below where his finger meet his palms. He flat out refuses to wear shoes or socks unless absolutely forced to. When by himself or with those he trusts he prefers to remove his shirt and hat so that he can feel the sun on his skin. Personality: Damian spends very little time indoors unless he is forced to by authority figures. This includes a strange tendency to skip meals whenever he can get away with it. You are most likely to find him sitting under a tree or in the garden with whatever book he can get his hands on. His mood and behavior tend to change drastically depending on the weather. During overcast and rainy days he tends to be soft spoken, slow to react, and more than a bit cynical. However, get him out in the sun and he becomes much more lively and cheerful. While he considers anyone a potential friend most other kids and even many adults see him as “the sick kid” due to his obvious skin condition and wild swings in energy levels. Whether it's due to fear of him being contagious or just an ingrained mistrust of the abnormal most people tend to keep their distance from him. It might also have something to do with the fact then people around him tend feel a little off (as though they aren't 100% there mentally) and while his skin affliction may not actually be contagious his moods most certainly are. Echoes: The smell of rain 3d The feel of dirt underfoot 2d Muffled yelling 2d A large knife 2d The taste of metal 1d Stats/skills Feet 1 Absconding 2 Hands 2 Guts 4 Courage 1 Wrestling 1 Brains 3 Notice 2 Booksmarts 2 Face 4 Putdown 1 Lie through your teeth 1 Charm 2 Creepy skills: Photosynthetic Skin 1d Guts Useful:(Sun=food) This one's pretty basic. If Damian gets enough sunlight he doesn't need to eat. Mind Altering Pheromones 2d Useful:(Manipulate emotions) Damian gives off odorless pheromones that can actually alter the emotions and affect the minds of the people around him. Usually this means that the people around him start to get into the same mood that he's in but if he concentrates he can actually control what signals are sent out. Poison Barbed Palms 2d Attacks Damian has small barbs not unlike the thorns on several types of bushes that protrude slightly from the palms of his hands. These are tipped with a powerful neurotoxin (to which he is immune) which he can use offensively. However, he also has to be careful not to use it accidentally which is why he tends to wear leather gloves (that and to hide them from prying eyes).